


Chocolates and Flowers [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Supernatural Podfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Jack's a good kid, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling friendship, Team Free Will 2.0, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Team Free Will 2.0.--“Jack asked if Valentine’s was strictly for people who were dating-- he seemed confused by the sheer amount of candy available for the holiday. I told him it was also to celebrate friends and family, reminding people you love and appreciate them.” The corner of his mouth curled up. “He asked if he could buy you, me, and Sam boxes of chocolate.” [Length 00:20:20]





	Chocolates and Flowers [podfic]

**Text** : _[Chocolates and Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785973) _

**Writer & Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** Destiel

 **Characters:** Dean WInchester,Sam Winchester,Castiel, and Jack Kline

 **Summary:** It's Valentine's Day for Team Free Will 2.0.  
\--  
“Jack asked if Valentine’s was strictly for people who were dating-- he seemed confused by the sheer amount of candy available for the holiday. I told him it was also to celebrate friends and family, reminding people you love and appreciate them.” The corner of his mouth curled up. “He asked if he could buy you, me, and Sam boxes of chocolate.”  [Length 00:20:20]

 **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/02davqdj293krbj/SPN_Chocolates_and_Flowers_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2x1t771jttjy8yb/SPN_Chocolates_and_Flowers.zip/file)


End file.
